In the manufacture of vehicle rims, especially those intended for use with tubeless tires, a main problem at the factory level is to have an efficient and effective means of detecting those rims with air leaks in the outlet area of the ring. A number of devices and methods have been tried; however, because they are complicated and are slow in operation, they have not resulted in a reliable check of finding the air leak.